Can I Ask You a Question?
by Lemon Wine
Summary: Cloud and Reno talk quite, ahem, calmly over rum. Rated T for language. SHOUNEN AI if you squint.


Inspired by a Naruto fanfiction I read awhile ago that I suddenly remembered and I've decided to make a Final Fantasy VII adaptation.When I remember the name I'll post the title up here : 3

-Cloud and Reno at the Seventh Heaven, having a conversation over rum.

Could be seen as CloudxReno if you squint.-

-----------------------

"Reno, the rum…"

"Here ya go"

". . .You drank half the bottle already"

"So?"

". . ."

"Cloud, I gotta question, can I ask it to ya?"

"I'd prefer you didn't, but you'll do it anyway so go ahead…"

"Why're ya doin' this?"

"What are you talking about?"

"This; drinkin' with me every week…"

"Because Tifa wants me here every time you come to make sure you don't do anything to scare away customers while you're drunk"

"Oh, that's it…?"

"Now you sound disappointed! You wanted the answer didn't you?"

"Yeah man, I jus' though… Eh, forget it"

"Fine"

". . ."

". . ."

"Its jus', I thought you was my friend or somethin' man! We talk a lot n' stuff"

"Reno, we tried very hard to kill each other numerous times three years ago and now you think were best friends?"

"Nah man, but drinkin' buddies or somethin', ya know?"

"No, actually I don't, because I barely drink while you like to get hammered every time"

"But that's the fun part of it!"

"Hardly…"

". . ."

". . ."

"Do ya stay with me 'cause you secretly, though you'll never admit it, like me?"

". . ."

"I meant as a friend man, nothin' weird!"

". . . Will you shut up if I say yes?"

"Yep, and pass tha' bottle over here buddy"

"Okay, fine, I secretly like you…In a friendly way"

"Okay. . . I got another question for ya!"

"I though you said you would shut up if I answered"

"But this is a most important matter man!"

"Ugh, fine, what?"

"Are ya hittin' Tifa in bed ye-OUCH! What the hell did ya hit me for?!"

"Don't ask stupid questions!"

"AHA! So ya are nailin' her!"

"What?! No, of course not! Tifas' my friend…"

"With benefits?"

"No, I respect her you dumbass, not like you, who only has booze and sex on the brain!"

"A man has his needs, yo…She practically throws herself at ya man, why haven't you tapped it?"

"I have no need to answer that question"

"Yes you do, tell me!"

". . ."

"Is it cause you're gay?"

"What!"

"Answer the question Cloud-o"

"No, of course not!"

"Are ya sure, if your into cock you can tell me man…"

"I don't like men!"

"What about Rufus, he's a pretty guy and I think he's infeminat"

"The word is effeminate idiot, and no, I would not do your boss"

"Rude? Maybe ya like ta' be dominated or somethin', do ya like bladies?"

"Reno, I will not screw your partner, nor any other guy"

"What about Barret?"

"No. That's just wrong Reno"

"What about Valentine, the guy has chick hair, would ya do him?"

"No…Besides you have girly hair"

"Well then, would ya do me?"

"Absolutely not"

"Why not!? I'm an attractive, incredibly smart…Hey! Are ya laughin' at me!?"

"I think you've had too much to drink Reno"

"Notta! I want ya to admit ya would do me if you were gay!"

"No, that's ridiculous"

"Do it man, come on!"

"No; why are you so obsessed with me and my sexuality!?"

" 'Cause ya gotta let yer' feelins' out man, have more to drink then answer my question"

"Fine Reno, I assure you if I discover I'm gay one day the first thing I'll do is go straight to ShinRa and fuck you right there in front of everyone"

". . .Thats creepy man"

"You asked for it. . ."

". . .But ya know what, I'll let ya slide 'cause I'm so damn irresistible"

" You are the densest creature I've ever met"

"Whatever man, you think I'm hot and your friend"

"And when did I say you were hot?"

"You didn't, but your thinkin' it"

"Gaia help me…"

"AND, if yous' was gay you'd screw me…"

"Your words are slurring, I cant understand you"

"What ever man (Yawn)…Ya love me man, admit it"

". . ."

"Cloud thinks I'm hot and he (Yawn) loves me"

" . . ."

". . ."

"Reno? Are you awake?"

". . .Z z z z z"

"If only you knew"

FIN.

P-L-E-A-S-E review : 3


End file.
